Lessons in Permeable Boundaries
by oneofthemuses
Summary: Full title: Lessons in Permeable Boundaries Between Alternate Universes. Long, I know. Based on a prompt over at M/M by imbettygrable: Annie runs into Starburns' lawyer...who happens to be evil!Jeff.


Annie entered the building with a calm demeanour but her heart was thundering. These were, essentially, Jeff's old stomping grounds and the chance that he might be around, however slim, had occurred to her. She had come up with a casual explanation for her presence ("I had a parking ticket... I contested it, poor student, you know..?) but every time she practiced it in the mirror, she had a sickly uncomfortable look on her face. She was a great liar under pressure but the skill seemed to desert her when it came time to pre-meditated fibs involving her friends. She moved toward the elevator, head down, glancing up briefly, just once, to notice that the button heading up had already been pushed and there was a tall man standing beside her.

Lost in her thoughts, it took a second for Annie to realize that the profile looked familiar. She surreptitiously studied the figure beside her, trying to catalogue as many details as possible without being obvious. Annie periodically attempted to refocus her gaze elsewhere but her eyes were drawn back. He looked so familiar but for the life of her, she couldn't place him. He was a little pale, definitely scruffy, but he was wearing a suit that looked like it had fit him perfectly, once upon a time. it hung a shade loose now. He was attractive, though Annie couldn't really see his face clearly, through her curtain of hair and down-turned view. She looked up quickly, wondering what was taking the elevator so long, and then returned to studying the floor. Eyes darting left, then back to the floor, Annie couldn't help herself and she tilted her head ever so slightly to catch another peek at the mysterious man waiting for the lift with her. She squeaked upon meeting his eyes and an amused grin.

"Can I ask why you've been staring at me for the last seven minutes?" Annie's shell-shocked expression gave way to an indignant scoff. "Sorry, for the last _eight_ minutes?" His smile was a shade too confident and Annie felt an overwhelming desire to take his ego down a notch. She admitted, silently, that she also felt an overwhelming desire to ruffle his feathers (like he was ruffling hers)... To ruffle his styled hair, his spiffy clothes, his smug superiority. Her discomfort with the unexpected sensation caused her to shove it down. This happened _all the time_ with Jeff and it led nowhere good (not where she wanted it to lead, anyway) so it was time to corral the wild horses of desire. There was no breaking some stallions after all... And if she didn't want to ride a gently-bred horse or force the bridle onto a spirited animal anyway? Well... Annie cut herself off abruptly, promising herself that she would quit reading romance novels about cowboys.

"You... You reminded me of someone. I'm not sure who but you seem really familiar." Abandoning the plan to be coquettish and coy, Annie went for honesty. Lying to herself and to others rarely worked out in the long-term for her.

"I get that a lot. Mostly _Ryan Seacrest_." The name of the American Idol host was ground out, as if the comparison was unwelcome. Annie smiled.

"Really? But he's not that attractive." Annie's eyes widened as realized she'd let it slip that she thought he was attractive. Her smile grew slightly strained as she alternately hoped he hadn't noticed and tried to come up with an explanation that didn't sound incredibly, well, made up. She let go of the former wish as she noted his growing smile. A loud 'ding!' interrupted them. Saved by the bell!

"Looks like the elevator finally came." His smile had transformed itself into a smirk. He waved an arm forward. "After you, mi—ss." The second syllable was drawn out slightly and Annie furrowed her brow before forgetting all about it when she felt his hand skim her lower back as she preceded him into the elevator. SOnce they were both inside, she turned to face him fully.

"I'm Annie. Annie Edison." Her eyes skirted briefly past one arm of his suit jacket hanging limply, his right arm, that she hadn't been able to see before when he was standing in profile. She took it in and realized she didn't really care. Her original goal of hospital administration had meant she'd forced herself to review medical case files (medical schools posted them online as learning tools for med students, okay? She wasn't that crafty!) and she'd seen lots of injuries. Plus, she'd volunteered at the VA Centre in high school before her addiction and it wasn't, unfortunately, uncommon to see all sorts of injuries in the patrons there. The smile on her face was more natural than it had been only moments before.

"Jack Wagner, attorney at law." He reached out his left hand. She grasped it, feeling the rougher skin and the long fingers against hers acutely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your name... It's so familiar. Do you know an Alex Osbourne?"

"He was my client. I can't give you any details, though. It would violate client-attorney privilege."

"Oh, I know, don't worry! He was a classmate of mine. That's all. I heard your name when we were watching his video will."

"Ah, yeah, I remember that. So, Miss Edison, what are you doing here at the courthouse?" His smile was warm, friendly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She leaned toward him conspiratorially.

"I'm a lawyer. Of course you can tell me a secret." He was smirking again and without thinking, Annie reached out to slap his chest as she rolled her eyes. He caught her hand in his, eyes going a shade darker. She didn't bother to tug it free.

"Um... I was recently part of a trial at school... A friend of mine, a lawyer, and I were the defense and we won. I had a lot of fun and it was such a rush to win..." If her voice was slightly breathy, Annie couldn't be blamed. His feather light caresses against her palm were distracting. "It made me think about maybe pursuing law. I always intended to go into hospital administration but, I don't know, I'm finding law really attractive lately." She met his eyes, biting her lip shyly. She felt her knees weaken, just a little, at the intensity of his attention.

"If you want to learn more about the law, I would be happy to show you some tricks and techniques. Help you grasp the hard concepts." His voice was low and he was leaning in close and Annie was smart enough to know that he didn't mean he would help her learn about mens rea and actus reus. Gazing up at the sharp cheekbones and broad shoulders, Annie couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity creep over her again. Yes, he would probably have his way with her and never call but Annie was okay with that. She was an adult and maybe he would cure her of her feelings (her _infatuation_, she corrected herself) for Jeff.

"That's a generous offer. I haven't had a chance to get _intimately_ acquainted with all those _long_ statutes. Doing it by yourself is only so much fun, you know? Eventually you get bored." The elevator coming to a stop on the 13th floor brought everything to a standstill. She locked eyes with him, eyebrows raised in challenge. A smile spread across his face, 1 part naughty, 1 part admiring. He grasped the hand he was already holding tighter and led her out into the hallway.

He seemed to know where he was going so Annie merely trailed along behind him, admiring the view. Although the suit he was wearing seemed to hang a tiny bit loose on his broad frame, he filled out the slacks just fine. Unbidden, Shirley's comments from three years ago rose to the forefront of Annie's mind, and she found herself thinking that she wouldn't mind slapping the buns in front of her on the grill either. She was startled out of her admiring glances as she was hustled into a little room, near the end of the hallway.

Looking around, she noted that it had a table with three plastic and metal chairs around it and deeper into the room, there were two armchairs with a small table off to the side. A tall spider plant sat in the corner and a lamp, currently turned off, was seated in the opposite direction behind one of the armchairs. She turned back to the door, noting the frosted glass that didn't allow anyone to see in or out, and arched an eyebrow.

"Is this going to be where you show me how much fun practicing law can be?" He flicked on a switch, and Annie could vaguely see something get brighter just outside the door.

"It's a client-attorney conference room. There are a few in the courthouse. I don't have an office here but if I need to get some work done and I'm around, it's my usual spot. It locks, it's quiet, it's private. Sort of perfect for my needs." He tugs on the hand he's been holding for over 15 minutes now and she lets herself stumble forward, caught against his chest as he drops her hand to cradle her lower back, bringing her solidly against the length of him.

"And you brought me here?" Annie bit her lip once more. "Isn't that counterintuitive? I can be pretty loud." Annie has no idea where all of these rejoinders were coming from but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. An attractive man was hitting on her and she was utterly willing (determined, in fact) to take advantage of it. Jeff hooked up with floozies (women comfortable and confident in their sexuality, a voice in the back of her mind whispers) all the time. It took a decade and some growing up but Annie was sure she was finally grasping the whole idea behind Christina Aguilera's Stripped album which she had listened to covertly and with shocked intrigue as a curious preteen.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your mouth occupied." He didn't really waste any time after that, for which Annie was grateful. She had been running out of flirty double entendres and she was turned on, much more interested other things his mouth could do rather than the words he was speaking.

The kisses, by this point, weren't particularly sweet or gentle. Annie wasn't sure why she had thought they might be but the idea was fleeting anyway, as she focused on the urgency they both clearly felt. Stumbling back, Annie wound her arms around his neck and he propelled her toward the back end of the room, to the armchairs. She felt the arm of one against her legs and lowered herself slightly. Her eyes popped open as she felt him gently push her back. Sprawled in the chair, legs hanging over the arm, Annie lay flushed and panting.

He paused to take in the picture she made, one warm hand skating up and down the inside of her legs, nudging her skirt higher each time. He could hear her breathy pants, the almost inaudible moans. He gathered delicate ankles in his hand and repositioned her so she sitting properly in the chair. He moved in front of the armchair, hand running up and down between her legs, never getting quite as high as she wanted. He knelt and smiled at her.

Leaning forward, Annie kissed him and felt the heat between them grow again. He kept kissing her even as he moved first her right hand over to the armrest and then her left. His lips moved down, kissing her neck and she moaned as he found a spot that was particularly sensitive to the right of the hollow of her throat. As he bit her collarbone, Annie's hands clenched against the armrest and her legs relaxed further apart.

"God, I missed these things." His words were muttered as he unbuttoned her cardigan, lips moving ever lower. Her tank top was pulled down to expose a dark blue demi cup bra. He pulled at her nipples through the bra, as he swiped his tongue along the laced edge of the bra. Annie lay her head back, bracing it against the headrest, as he continued to tease her breasts. Her eyes flew open as she felt his tongue directly against her nipple and she couldn't stop her hips from inching toward the edge of the seat cushion.

She felt him gently bite a nipple and as her hips attempted to slide forward again, he held them steady, head bowed against her heaving chest. Annie couldn't really hear much above the ringing in her ears and the rasp of his scruff against her pale skin but she could feel him murmuring around her breasts. As he moved lower, Annie shivered as the cool air hit her nipples, still wet from his saliva. She moved her hands toward them, intending to ward off the chill, but as his tongue swirled around her bellybutton, her fingers involuntarily tightened, squeezing. The jolt of pleasure that travelled straight down her pelvis was worth inducing again. And again. Jack raised his eyes briefly, taking in her hands playing with her nipples and smiled again.

He yanked her forward, suddenly, skirt rucked up around her hips and licked a stripe over her panties, straight up against her opening to her clit. Annie's body bowed as he continued teasing her through the material. Her hips were pushing against his mouth as whimpers spilled out from her lips.

"Please, please... Oh god, please." Annie was certain she wasn't supposed to be begging for sexual gratification. She gathered her wits and pushed his head away from her panties. "If you're going to seduce me over to the dark side, you probably shouldn't tease." She raised her hips slightly and tugged at the sides of her underwear. His initial surprise was covered quickly with an arched eyebrow. He left her underwear tangled around her feet so her mobility was limited. He watched her for a minute or two. Annie was slowly resigning herself to disappointment, wondering if she had been too aggressive when he noticed the tell-a-tale signs that her attention was straying.

The tip of his tongue stabbing directly at her clit was unexpected and Annie just barely managed to choke off her scream. A long swipe downwards and Annie's hips have started to move already. Her hands were buried in his hair, urging him on, as she ground against his mouth. If someone walked in now, what would they see? Annie couldn't help but wonder. She was laying there, tank top and bra pushed down, skirt hiked up, as a man knelt between her legs. Annie felt her arousal soar higher as she imagined the sight. She felt Jack's lips clamp around her clit, sucking hard, and Annie with a muffled shriek. If it sounded a little like 'Jeff' rather than 'Jack', it was entirely circumstantial and everyone knew that memory was notoriously unreliable evidence anyway.

"That was a demonstration of pro bono publico – for the public good. Next, I'll demonstrate the law of reciprocity. It's rife within the legal industry. The easy explanation is that we're going to help each other." Annie could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm as he drew her up. He undid his slacks until Annie stopped him. She pushed him back until he was seated in armchair she had been occupying only moments before. Sinking to her knees, she pulled his pants and then his underwear out of the way. Faced with his erection, already leaking precum, Annie closed a hand around it, running it slowly up and down while the other slid lower, gently squeezing his balls.

She could the tremors throughout his entire body as she swirled her tongue around the head, one hand still stroking and caressing his balls. She continued her ministrations, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She was losing track of time but she could feel her own arousal spiking again upon hearing his grunts and moans and feeling his hips buck into her mouth. His hand, which had been tangled in her hair, guiding her head over his cock, pulled at her hair. She looked up, mouth still full.

"You've figured out reciprocity. Closely related? Mutually beneficial arrangements. In plain English that means fuck me now." Annie stood, kicking off her underwear, before moving to straddle his knees. She arched her back as she leaned back to find her purse. She found it and proceeded to drop it as she felt lips fasten around one nipple as a hand played with other. Steeling herself, Annie dug through her purse and finally grasped the condoms she had been searching for.

Turning back to him, she hugged his head to her chest, sliding forward along his legs to grind right over his hard length. They set up a rhythm before he finally put a stop to it, demanding he be inside her right that minute. Annie tore open the condom, glad she mastered the process shortly after the STD Fair, and rolled it on him. She raised her hips, lining him up, and she began to slowly sink down, inch by inch. She paused, letting herself adjust for a moment, intending to keep going when Jack indicated she raise her hips instead. Following his lead, she did so, and as he stroked back in, she slid took him in another inch.

By the time he was fully inside her, they had a good rhythm going and he returned his mouth to her breasts. She kept one hand on his shoulder for leverage, the other travelling lower to play with his balls again. As she rocked forward, the angle nudging at her clit, Annie could feel herself tightening over him. When Jack simultaneously bit down on her nipple and pinched her clit, Annie went rigid, then collapsed, hips still rolling, against him. She continued playing with balls, realizing he hadn't yet come, as she rode him through her aftershocks. A few minutes later, he was there, coming hard. They both sat there breathing heavily, neither ready to move. He finally tipped his head down to where she was lying snuggled against his chest, making eye contact, a smile that Annie could only describe being as devious spreading across his face.

"God, I love being bad."


End file.
